


Crash and Burn (Alternate Prompt)

by knaval



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: firemanverse, Fireman!Derek, M/M, Pilot!Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaval/pseuds/knaval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a fireman- and he's had it up to here with weirdos setting fires, but when he sister tells him he needs to find a date to bring to her wedding, he may just end up dating one of those weirdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn (Alternate Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752428) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



> when i figure out if imma write smut for htis or not it'll get a rating. till then, idgaf  
> also, i deleted the original first chapter because i wanted to use it for a different fic. other changes may be made later, but i'm putting this work on hold until the other one's finished. 
> 
> inspired by the listed work. i've got a thing for firefighters and cheeseburgers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short-ish chapter, mostly dialogue. tell me what you think because commentary helps like you have no idea

“Fire hazard,” he muttered, pointing at the scented candle. Laura grinned at him, -why was everyone doing that lately?

“If you even think of blowing that out you better be planning some other way to make my kitchen smell like pumpkins,” she said over her shoulder, shuffling through papers on her desk.

“How?” he asked, regretting the syllable when she looked up with that look he so often dreaded.

“Make pies. Plural.”

He groaned, and she continued, still smiling maliciously. “If you don’t I’m gonna light some more pumpkin scented fire hazards.”

On his days off Laura often dropped by the station to drag him back to her apartment, before commencing some form of torture. Oftentimes if he did something like cooking or cleaning for her she would get off his case. He suspected it was often her overall scheme to get free labor out of him, but today she seemed insistent on talking to him. As he sighed and pulled the ingredients out, she pulled a stool up to the counter, sitting opposite him with her coffee and a mischievous look. 

“So, dear little brother,” she began. He grunted, pretending to ignore her otherwise. “You seeing anyone lately?”

He dropped the bowl on the ground. Luckily it was metal.

Subtlety was not her style. Grunting “no”, he picked up the bowl, the cans and everything else he had knocked to the ground, setting them up on the ground. usually, this response made her pout and nag him, but this time she smiled wider, bearing every one of her scarily white teeth. He could count them but he had done that before. 

He shot her a curious look.

“Y’know, I bought a couple of premade pie crusts-” she deflected. Whatever. She would get to her point eventually, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. He always dreaded this part of the visit.

“I don’t like those,” he said tersely.

“You’re not eating it,” she grumbled, but tossed her hair and continued as he cut shortening into the flour and sugar he’d measured out. “Well, I’m giving you a heads up now, you need a date.”

“No, I don’t,” he said automatically, after the practice of the many times they’d had this conversation. He folded the dough twice and added water to the pan, before getting out the rolling pin. He didn’t even give his answer any consideration, because they’d had this debate so very many times, and it wasn’t going to change. It never did. However, Laura pressed the matter, as if it was.

“Yes, you do-,” she pressed, taking a sip from her mug, folding her fingers around it. A ring he hadn’t seen before was around one. “Because I’m getting married in a month and I want you to be one of the groomsmen. And you’re gonna need a date.”

“I’ll just take Cora,” he shrugged, and Laura snorted. 

“That’s practically incest. Not at my wedding- besides, you’re both too old for that. It’d be worse than taking your little sister to the prom.”

“Erica, then,” he decided, as he rolled the dough out.

“She’s going with Boyd.”

“What, you send the invitations out before you told me?”

“It’s not like she would have gone with you anyway,” Laura shrugged, rolling her eyes at him before she stopped to admire her ring again. “Everyone in your little circle or friends is taken. I’m giving you a heads up so you can go with someone legitimate that you’ve had time to know. You’re not coming to my wedding dateless or with someone you met the night before.”

“What’re you going to do, tell Peter to guard the door?”

“If you do, I’m inviting your crazy ex.”

He groaned and glared at her. “Not Kate.”

“No…I was thinking the other one, but I could always invite both and not tell either of them.”

He growled, and abruptly changed the subject before she schemed too much more."Who- who’s the guy?” he snapped, throwing a couple of pie pans onto the counter. 

She looked up innocently. “What guy?”

“The-the guy that asked,” he gestured semi-angrily at her ring, before laying the dough out on the pie pans and tossing them in the oven. 

“Oh, Isaac. I asked him not to say anything about it so I could tell you first.”

Well, that explained a bit. He’d thought Isaac had been trying to get him to do the charity all week, and even that had been weird. He said nothing, only began working on the filling. He’d start with apple, handing a knife to Laura to start peeling with. She rolled her eyes and started peeling in one long, continuous string while he chipped the skin off in many thin slices. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” she continued.

“Slice these extra thin,” he interrupted, showing her exactly how he wanted them sliced. 

“So I was thinking,” she began again, “I could help you get started with the whole dating thing. I have a friend who’s going to the wedding anyway, without a date. He’s from work-”

Here he groaned. He knew all the people she worked with, and he knew he’d never consider dating any of them.

“Relax,” she said, rolling her eyes and flicking some apple peels off the knife at his face, “He’s a customer, not a coworker. You don’t know him.”

He continued to sulk, and she said, he’s working at the Harvest Festival Fair, so if you don’t like him, you can discreetly lose his ass in the crowd. Though it’s a nice ass. Be a shame to lose it.”

He rolled his eyes, and it was starting to feel their conversation where less words and more rolling their eyes at each other. He and laura tended to disagree with what constituted a “fine ass”. Grumbling, he got the spices out, begrudgingly asking, “So who’s the guy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually i'm loosing inspiration in this. switching my focus to another sterek work, which should be up fairly soon.


End file.
